


Feels Like Heaven When I'm With You

by bblueside



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, norenmin if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblueside/pseuds/bblueside
Summary: Donghyuck gets dared to play Seven Minutes in Heaven...with a twist: he doesn’t get to know who plays with him.Or an AU where hyuck is blindfolded while he gets kissed by a person he doesn’t know, or so he thinks.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 272





	Feels Like Heaven When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i legit wrote this instead of sleeping because i needed markhyuck fluff. i miss them (like everyday) and i just wanted to contribute a cute and soft boyfriends markhyuck fanfic to the tags. please do note that this is the first time ive managed to finish a fanfic (i cant believe i have a completed fic wow) so please excuse any wrong grammars or spelling mistakes. you may now continue...thanks!

As anyone would have expected from a college party, what Donghyuck was seeing in front of his eyes was pretty much an actual form of the stereotype. People are making out on every corner of the room, some are playing beer pong, while others are already too drunk and passed out on some areas. It has only been an hour since the party had started, but the hosting house was already packed and warm. Donghyuck, who had just entered, was starting to feel suffocated. 

“Hyuck!” Someone called him that caught his attention. It was Renjun, the one that ~~forced~~ invited him to come to the party. 

“I can’t believe I’m wasting my Saturday night for this stupid party,” Donghyuck said the moment Renjun reached his proximity.

“Don’t be a boomer, Hyuck. Let’s go, they’re already here.” Renjun grabbed the brown-haired male and dragged him across the room, bumping several times into others. Donghyuck spotted his friends already sitting on the sofa. Oh, Mark was there too.

“Donghyuck, finally! Thought you’d never come.” Jaemin greeted him when they arrived at their spot. Renjun squeezed in between Jeno and Jaemin, Donghyuck sat beside Mark.

“What are you doing here, loser?” Donghyuck sneered, teasingly. Mark wasn’t the type to come to parties. He has gone to some, he isn’t that strict with himself, but he much preferred staying at home reading boring novels, as Donghyuck would say.

“Jeno wouldn’t stop nagging me to come, told me I was getting too _old_ and life was short to waste it.” Mark answered. Jeno was his roommate and Donghyuck can relate because he has his very own roommate, Renjun.

“You are old. Jeno is right.” Donghyuck chuckled. Mark playfully hit his arm.

“I’m only 22, Hyuck. I’m still like...a _baby_.” Mark grinned and Donghyuck scoffed obnoxiously.

“Did you really just call yourself a baby? Mark, what the heck have you been eating?” Mark rolled his eyes as the younger boy continued to laugh. Mark felt his ears reddening. He also couldn’t believe he called himself that. It must be the alcohol. 

“Why? I am a baby. I’m cute.” Mark says nonchalantly, and yes, maybe he may have too much alcohol already. Donghyuck stared at him for a while, quite stunned with his answer. Mark was about to take back what he said when the younger of the two started cooing and pinching his cheeks. 

“Oof, you are cute. Cute baby Markiepoo.” 

Mark swatted his hands away, massaging his cheeks to ease the pain from the pinches. Mark was about to reach out to Donghyuck’s face to pinch him back for revenge when someone interrupted them.

“Guys! Would you like to join us for Truth or Dare?” Yeji, a junior like Mark, asked at their table.

“What? Are we 12?” Donghyuck bites. _This absolutely boring!_ He thinks. 

“Yes, we’ll join!” Renjun, of course, was already standing beside Yeji. Jaemin and Jeno would automatically have to join, just for Renjun.

“Join us too, Hyuck. Truth or Dare doesn't have age limits.” Jaemin says, patting Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Ugh. Fine, but Mark has to join.” Donghyuck smirks, earning another playful hit from the older.

That’s how Donghyuck finds himself sitting on the floor with other people forming a circle. There were around 10 to 11 people in the circle. Donghyuck could recognize some of the faces of the others as he has encountered them at the campus and may have chatted a few. It was like middle school all over again. But this time, alcoholic beverages were allowed. 

The game started. Donghyuck wasn’t invested too much in the game. He just joined to pass time. He didn’t want to be left alone on the couch. Several rounds have already passed. You know, the usual dares to kiss someone, take a piece of their clothing off, and make a fool out of oneself. However, when it was Mark’s turn, Donghyuck had his ears and eyes wide open.

“Mark,” calls out Jihyun, Donghyuck has spoken to him before. He’s friends with Jeno. “Truth or dare?” And of course, Mark chooses Truth because he is boring like that.

“Ooh, okay. Is there someone you like?” Jihyun asks after thinking for a few seconds. Donghyuck felt himself expecting and waiting for Mark’s answer.

Mark kept his eyes glued to his crossed legs. If Donghyuck wasn’t reaching, he’d say Mark was kind of blushing as well. 

“Well...yes. There is someone.” Mark answered, and the circle was filled with prolonged “oohs”. Donghyuck saw that Jaemin and Jeno weren’t that surprised. It’s as if they already know Mark had liked somebody. But Donghyuck doesn’t know. And from Renjun’s raised eyebrows, he’d assume that Renjun was just as shocked as he was. 

Donghyuck looked back at Mark. The older boy was still looking at his legs. What was so entertaining about his dirty shoes? The game continued, but Donghyuck’s mind was still preoccupied with Mark’s answer.

Mark likes someone. And Donghyuck doesn’t know who that someone is. 

They are best friends. Some may doubt that because of their constant bickering, but deep down, Mark and Donghyuck knew of their special bond. Before even meeting Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun, it had always been the two. And Donghyuck kinda feels disappointed that Mark hasn’t told him about his crush. 

Hypothetically speaking, if Mark was to ask Donghyuck who his crush was, he’d tell him because he is Mark’s best friend. However, that’s just a hypothesis. If it were real life, Donghyuck would deny it. Because he can never have the guts to tell Mark that he was crushing on his best friend, for a very long time now.

It wasn’t a big revelation. No crisis occurred. They were just studying together for their finals. Donghyuck invited Mark over to his house. They were on his bed. Books, review papers and snacks were scattered all over, and suddenly, Donghyuck feels his heart skip a beat just by looking at Mark with his brows furrowed as he was solving some Math problems.

No fancy revelations. Nothing like the _“Oh my God. I’m in love with Mark?!”_

It was something quiet but certain. _“Oh, I’m in love with Mark.”_

It’s kinda cliche if you ask him. Falling in love with your best friend. What kind of teen chick flick romance was that? 

_“Donghyuck? Earth to Donghyuck?”_

Donghyuck snapped his head so fast that he swore he heard some bones cracking. “Sorry, what was that?”

“It’s your turn. Dummy.” Renjun says and Donghyuck sticks out his tongue. 

“Uhh. Dare.” He says without thinking about it too much. 

“Ohhh. I’ve got one!” Yeji suggests. Donghyuck waits suspiciously. Seriously, if she was going to make him strip naked--

“I dare you to do the Seven Minutes In Heaven.” Yeji blurts out. 

Donghyuck should have seen this coming.

“But!” Oh. Apparently, Yeji wasn’t finished. “You have to be blindfolded. You can’t know who will be with you.”

“What?!” Hyuck sits up, can’t totally grasp what he’s heard.

“I like that!” Jaemin beams and Jeno and Renjun were already laughing. Mark was quiet.

“Why, Hyuck? Too scared?” Renjun suggests teasingly and Donghyuck just scoffs. 

“Whatever, I can do it,” Donghyuck says, but he doesn’t quite know where he’s getting his courage from.

Yeji reached up to tie a handkerchief around Donghyuck’s eyes. He then feels her tug him up and guide him towards somewhere. Maybe a room. He doesn’t freaking know because he can’t see a thing. Just light passing through the cloth. 

“Wait here. I’ll go get you your company. No peeking!” Yeji says. For some time, he just sits there. He guesses he’s inside some room because it wasn’t that noisy anymore, the music was just softly ringing in the background. Then, he hears footsteps. His heart starts racing. 

Is he going to be kissed? What if the person doesn’t want to kiss him? Wait, who was even going to kiss him?

“Uhh. Hello?” He speaks up, but the person does not answer. “Ah, you won’t speak? Yeji got her eyes on you or something?” He half-jokes. He’s laughing right now, but his heart is beating so loud from feeling so nervous.

Another minute passes. Donghyuck was about to reach for the handkerchief when he suddenly felt hands cupping his face. 

He lets out a soft gasp from the shock. He didn’t realize that the person had gotten so close to him. The hands on his cheeks were warm. Kind of rough on the fingertips, but still soft. And somehow...familiar. He could tell it’s a boy from the size and slight roughness of the hands. 

Donghyuck couldn’t breathe. The light was being blocked by this person’s face. Donghyuck can feel the warm breaths the other was making. Donghyuck must have been zoning out because he doesn’t immediately realize that his lips were now covered with another pair. 

They probably stayed in the same position for 30 seconds, but soon, the other starts moving his lips on Donghyuck’s. He also finds himself moving together with the boy kissing him. It was slow, and so, so gentle. Donghyuck thinks he might combust.

Suddenly, a warm tongue sweeps across his lower lips making him gasp for air. He was now full-on making out with someone he doesn’t know! If Donghyuck were completely honest, he’ll admit that it does feel exhilarating. 

The brown-haired male finds himself reaching for the person’s hair, tugging softly at the ends. The other male let out soft pants that made Donghyuck’s mind go crazy. 

The kiss was getting deeper now. He feels all mushy as the man’s tongue explore his mouth. He tastes a mix of beer and mint. It was comforting. And hot. Extremely hot. The AC was turned off in the room and having a warm body pressed next to his was not making him any cooler. 

Donghyuck moves closer to the other’s body. He assumes the other male can hear how loud his heart is beating. He was panting. He was a mess. He could feel his hair sticking up in different directions. And he’s pretty sure the man kissing him was quite a mess as well. 

The person pulls back, breathing heavily. Both were catching their breaths. 

Donghyuck had to know who this man was! 

And so, he pulls off the blindfold. 

He squints his eyes as the sudden exposure of bright light reflects on his eyes. But when he finally opens them, an all too familiar face meets him. Those eyes that he adored. That stupid nose that he says he hates but really loves. And, God. Those lips. Glistening, swollen and red. 

In front of him, was an equal of a mess and an equally breathless Mark Lee.

He had made out with Mark. Mark...who he was in love with.

“Hyung…” Donghyuck couldn’t find the words. He was too shocked.

“Yeji said no peeking.” Mark chuckles. The audacity he had.

“What are you doing here? I mean, why are you here? How are you here?” Donghyuck was rambling. He was so confused.

“She said you needed company. I volunteered.” Mark replies, not looking into the younger’s eyes.

“Why?” Mark volunteered?

“Because I wanted to be the one to kiss you.”

“Why?”

Donghyuck feels like a broken CD player, but _he is a broken CD player._ His mind isn’t functioning well right now.

Wait. Did Mark Lee just say he wanted to kiss him? What?

Mark blushes, the tips of his ears turning a deep shade of red. “Because...I wanted to.”

“What about the person you like? You said you were in like with someone.” Ah, Donghyuck feels stupid.

Mark laughs at the younger’s choice of words. “What about him? Well, I just made out with him.”

Then it hits Donghyuck. 

_ME?_ His mind screams.

“Mark!” He yelps. “Are you...are you confessing to me?” 

“Well. Yeah. Kind of.” Mark says sheepishly. He starts looking at the bed, avoiding eye contact again. Donghyuck reaches his hands out on Mark’s face, squishing his cheeks.

“Hyung! You just! You just said you liked me!” Donghyuck was straight out yelling. Mark was laughing. 

“I did.” 

“I can’t believe you like me! You…you like me? As in, like _like_ me? Like me as in you want to date me?” Donghyuck was still squishing Mark’s cheeks, painfully so. Mark wraps his hands around the younger’s wrists to pull them down gently. He keeps his hold on the hands.

Mark was looking straight into Donghyuck’s eyes. “Yes, Lee Donghyuck. I like _like_ you. I like you, as in _I want to date you_ like you. For quite sometime now. Yeah.”

And again. Donghyuck feels like he may just combust into flames any moment now.

“Hyung...I like you too.” Donghyuck blushes at his silly confession. He feels dumb right now.

“I know.” Mark laughs, and kisses Donghyuck’s cheeks, making the younger boy jump.

“You know? When? How?”

“I’m not exactly as oblivious as you think I am. Also, I kinda got some tips from a little birdie.” Mark says, staring softly into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Does that birdie go by the name Renjun?” Donghyuck suggests. 

Mark giggles. _Giggles!_ “Maybe.”

Oh my God. He’s so cute Donghyuck might just kiss him.

“Then do it,” Mark smirks. Donghyuck feels flustered, he had actually said that out loud!

But he complies nonetheless. He leans forward to meet Mark’s lips again. Feeling the warmth spreading throughout his body like wildfire. The make-out session he had earlier was amazing, but now that he knows it’s Mark he is making out with, it’s reached a level higher than what heaven may feel like. 

Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark’s neck to pull him closer, and Mark encircles his waist with his arms. They continue kissing for what feels like an eternity. Donghyuck is just basking in the feeling of being full of Mark’s lips joined with his. He doesn’t mind the heat radiating inside the room. He wants more. 

If earlier, Donghyuck was feeling a bit shy about the kiss, right now, he was feeling splendid. Whenever Mark switches his head to get more of Donghyuck’s lips, the younger boy lets out soft whines and pants. Mark had his hands roaming all over Donghyuck’s back, and Donghyuck pulls and pulls and pulls him closer.

But it suddenly hits him that they are still at the party. And they’re still playing Seven Minutes In Heaven. 

Donghyuck gently pulls back, arms still around Mark’s neck. “Mark hyung...I want you to know that, it may seem that I’m unserious about most things in life. And yes, I’m playful. But, I want this to be something more than just seven minutes in heaven.” 

Mark gives him the sweetest most genuine smile. “I do too.” Mark reaches a hand to caress Donghyuck’s face. “Lee Donghyuck,”

“Hmm?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Donghyuck beams up and pulls his hyung into a tight hug. “Yes. Of course. I like you so much Mark.” 

He feels Mark chuckle underneath him. Mark kisses the side of his, now, lover’s head. “I like you so much too, Hyuck.”

“When did you know?” Donghyuck asks.

“Maybe it was during the time we went out for ice cream,” Mark replies, he gently tucks the younger’s strand of hair behind his ear.

Donghyuck recalls the moment. 

_ He had called Mark in the middle of the night because he knows the elder was stressing about moving into college. Mark was a year above their circle of friends, so he was the first one of them to be experiencing college. _

_ Donghyuck treated Mark with his favorite ice cream flavor and they sat out in the park, just appreciating the breeze and silence of the night. _

_ “Don’t be scared, hyung.” He says. “I’m the last person you should get advice from because I haven’t even figured it out myself.” Donghyuck laughs to himself. _

_ “But, I know you Mark, and I know that you will rock your first year of college because you are the Mark Lee. You are boring yes, but you are the most hardworking person I know. You are responsible, you are smart, you’re brave.” Donghyuck looks at Mark, a smile plastered on both of their faces. _

_ “And I’ll miss you so much, you dummy. So call me. Okay? Every day.” _

_ “I will. Every day, I promise.” Mark smiles at him. _

\------------

Monday arrives quicker. When Mark and Donghyuck announced their relationship to the rest of their friends, they weren’t that surprised, but they were genuinely happy. 

“About time!” Jeno says. “Now I can finally sleep peacefully without being awakened by Mark at 4 in the morning cooing about how soft Hyuck looked in his fluffy sweater.” 

Jeno received a loud smack in the head from Mark. 

“Wow, I relate to a spiritual level. You guys don’t know how much I have endured Donghyuck whining because Mark looked so kissable in his ugly glasses.” Renjun butts in, mocking Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck scoffs and suddenly remembered what his boyfriend (Donghyuck still feels giddy every time he uses it) had told him.

“Renjun, you snake! Did you tell Mark I liked him?” 

“ I didn’t! I only gave hints! You should be thanking me, or else Mark wouldn’t have the guts to confess to you.” Renjun defends. 

“Oh, really? Thank you so much, Renjun, the _matchmaker_!” Donghyuck says sarcastically.

“No babe, I really should thank Renjun. I wanted to make sure you felt the same about me. Even if I had a feeling you already did.” Mark faces his lover. They were sitting beside together at their lunch table.

“I’ll remind you every day, every minute and every second. I love you.” Donghyuck replies, inching closer to his boyfriend. 

“I love you, babe.” Mark smiles and pecks the younger’s cheek.

Opposite them, Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno were grunting and making disgusting noises. 

“You two will really be that couple huh?” Jaemin groans and the love birds just laugh. 

“Maybe you three should just date, too.” Donghyuck jests. The three said boys suddenly shifts awkwardly. 

“What? No way!” Donghyuck gapes. 

He looks back at Mark and laughs in bewilderment. Donghyuck lets Mark wrap an arm around him, just like they used to do as best friends. However, this time, it held something more. They were lovers now. Donghyuck still feels like he is in a dream, a really good dream he wishes would never stop.

He leans back into Mark and looks at him again, just to admire what’s in front of him.

“Why?” Mark laughs, finding his boyfriend cute.

“I’m just so happy. Happy and in love.” Donghyuck says.

Mark leans in and kisses Donghyuck, ignoring the protests and groans coming from the opposite side.

“I’m happy and in love, too,” Mark says.

And this is it. This is Donghyuck’s greatest revelation. It’ll always be Mark and Donghyuck. And Donghyuck and Mark. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached the end of this fic, i sincerely thank you for taking time to read! feel free to leave comments, i'd love to read them. kudos are always welcomed <3


End file.
